Signs
by ScarletRaven1001
Summary: For all his brains, brawn, and battle genius, Vegeta certainly seemed to know very little about himself. Bulma wants to learn more about her very mysterious husband, and what better place to start than to find out when he was born? After all, she can't give him "birthday sex" if she didn't even know his birthday. A post-Buu saga fic, one-shot. Spring 2018 Vegebul Smutfest.


**A/N 1:**

 _This is the censored version. For the uncensored story, please find me on Ao3, under the same pen name._

8-8-8-8-8

 **Signs**

8-8-8-8-8

The further that Bulma delved into her studies, the more she was convinced that Vegeta was a Scorpio.

She sat up and stretched, the bones around her shoulders releasing a satisfying pop as she tried to relieve the soreness in her joints.

Her eyes were bloodshot, nose red from her rubbing as she had sneezed all night at the dust from the old astrology documents that she had buried her face into in her search for answers.

She was absolutely committed to finding out about when, exactly, her husband was born.

8-8-8-8-8

Her curiosity started while at a gathering at Capsule Corps' newest facility.

One of her factory supervisors had asked her if she would mind if he proposed marriage to his girlfriend, a fellow employee, at the party.

Bulma, romantic-at-heart that she was, had gleefully agreed.

The man had indeed gotten down on one knee to propose, and the woman had accepted. The excited crowd asked the flustered and giddy girl for a few words, and she had laughingly joked that she had known they were meant to be together since she found out that his zodiac sign was a perfect romantic match for hers.

After the party, tipsy from one too many flutes of champagne, Bulma had sought out _her_ perfect romantic match.

She found Vegeta in the kitchen, making himself a late night snack. She leaned on the doorway, arms crossed, biting her bottom lip as she stared at him appreciatively from the back.

His dark hair stood unmoving atop his head, the muscles on his arms flexing slightly from his movements as he spread god-knows-what on the slices of bread before him, making a mountainous sandwich.

His shapely butt dragged her eyes down, following the glorious curve from his waist, and Bulma could practically feel his smooth skin under her fingertips.

Shaking herself from her lusty stupor, she walked up to him from behind, knowing that he had been aware of her presence before she even found him, but was humoring her attempts at stealth.

She slung herself across his back, hands wrapping around his waist from behind, then cheekily leaned up to blow softly into his ear.

"Hey stranger," she purred seductively, watching the fine hairs at the back of his neck rise in response to her closeness. "What's your sign?"

He turned to her, eyes intense but bemused. "My what?"

"Your sign. You know. Zodiac. Like, I'm a Leo," she said, pulling her head back slightly to peer into his face.

"You are a lion?" he asked uncertainly, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"No," she shook her head with a chuckle. "My sign is Leo. Coz my birthday is on August 18."

She loosened her arms around him as Vegeta turned to her fully. "I do not understand what you are talking about," he began, a hand wrapping around her wrist that now rested on his hip. "I know of your birthday, you make a ridiculously big deal of it every year. What is this sign you speak of?"

"The zodiac. The date of your birth falls under a particular sign, and all those under this sign have common personality quirks," she explained. "Like for me; Leos are creative, passionate, funny-"

"Are they also arrogant, stubborn and self-centered?"

"Asshole," she muttered, and he just answered with a teasing smirk.

"I get the idea now," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "But I do not know mine."

"Well, when is your birthday? We can tell from that. And now that I think about it, you never told me when your birthday is," she mused, eyes narrowing slightly in intrigue.

"I never told you, woman," he said shoving the last of his sandwich into his mouth, "because I do not know."

She blanched. "What? Seriously?"

"How could I possibly know such a thing? I was gestated in a pod, then presented to my father a few days after my maturation. The exact dates were not exactly vital information to us Saiyans. Additionally, even if I were to know, the dates I am more familiar with would have been in a different calendar than the one you use here on earth."

"I asked you before and you didn't answer me, you just distracted me til I forgot to ask again," she groused.

His lips lifted into a grin, a lascivious spark in his eyes, as he recalled, "I believe I was in the middle of giving you your annual 'birthday sex', as you call it, when you asked."

"I bet that the birthday sex is the primary reason why you remember my birthday."

"Perhaps," he answered, his arms wrapping around her, before he leaned down and kissed her senseless, distracting her already clouded, tipsy mind with his body and tongue so thoroughly that she had once again dropped the subject in an instant.

However, she was determined to find out _this_ time. She brought it up again while they were sweaty and tiredly sprawled across each other, which Bulma had long ago discovered was the best time to ask Vegeta for anything, as he mellowed considerably, post orgasm.

She preferred to believe that this was due to her being so cosmically amazing in bed, that even the Prince of Grumps was helpless against her charms.

His eyebrows had practically met on his forehead as he scrunched his face hard, trying to recall certain things that could help them determine when he was born.

8-8-8-8-8

It turned out that Vegeta knew more than he realized, and he had given her just enough information to help her cross-reference dates and cosmic events to find the date, or at least the approximate date, of his birth.

She had spent several days researching and studying astrological concepts and astronomical anomalies in her quest for information.

At that moment then, as she stretched her arms and began to stand, she was convinced, certain, even, that she had finally found the correct date, and with her genius brain, Bulma knew that the margin of error was likely very minimal.

Based on the approximate location of Vegeta-sei, relative to the solar system, as well as the specific cosmic events that he had relayed to her, she had deduced that Vegeta was born less than 365 days before she was. Perhaps not on the same calendar year, but they were born within a year of each other.

Further calculations have narrowed it further: the sun, at the time, had just entered the vicinity of the Scorpio constellation.

Which meant that Vegeta was born sometime towards the end of October, and as she had delved more into it, arrived at the conclusion that the date would be between the 25th to the 31st.

Her husband was a Scorpio.

Fittingly, like their son, Trunks.

It certainly figured that the two, who were basically color negative images of each other, would even share the same stubborn sun sign.

Bulma chuckled to herself as she thought about it, before she finally stood, ready to call it a night.

Vegeta was still in his training room when she turned in, so she washed and dressed in a simple thin nightgown, but she realized that she was too tired to wait up for him, and she felt her lids grow heavy with sleep.

A few hours later, a softly muttered curse, followed by the dipping of the left side of the mattress, roused her from her light sleep.

"Late night training, eh," she muttered as the shifting body of her husband laid down beside her with a tired huff.

"I was trying to formulate a new training regimen for Trunks," he answered, before he turned to lie on his side, an arm reaching out to pull her close to him on the bed. He was only in his boxers, as he usually was when going to sleep, and Bulma keenly felt his body heat through his bare skin.

She happily snuggled into his broad chest, breathing in his manly scent, the feelings of security within his arms soothing her as she looked up to peer into his face.

"Really now?" she asked softly.

"Yes. That insolent boy has been skipping his katas because he is so fixated on messing around on that infernal gaming machine that you got him for his birthday."

Bulma perked up. "Hey, Vegeta," she began, slightly moving away from his embrace to lean over him, bracing herself on one elbow planted beside his torso. "Speaking of birthdays, I think I already know yours!"

His eyebrow arched up as he regarded her, "Really? Impressive, woman."

"Well, I _am_ a genius," she bragged, "and I know your zodiac sign, too!"

"Let me hear it then," he said, a corner of his lips lifting in amusement. "I wish to know so I could reap the rewards annually, as you are so fond of doing."

She smiled cheekily, "Per my ridiculously complicated calculations, you, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, were born as the month of October ends, between the between the 25th to the 31st. We could celebrate it on the 28th, to make it smack dab in the middle of the estimated dates. What do you think?"

"Acceptable. That is barely two weeks apart from Trunks's birthdate."

"Yep! And that's another thing: like Trunks, you are a Scorpio!"

"My sign is that of a venomous arachnid?" he smirked. "I like it."

"There's more to it than that," Bulma protested. "I read up on the personalities of Scorpios and it is so ridiculously _you_ that I was just validated that my calculations were correct."

"And what exactly is a Scorpio supposed to be like?"

"Well," Bulma began "Scorpios are very intense, and possessive-"

"I only wish to assert my right over those that belong to me," he answered, an arm tightening around her, his brows wagging naughtily.

"Oh hush, I'm not done," she scolded, even as a free hand went to caress his chest in unconscious response to his flirting. "They are also possessive, and can be jealous, which triggers their vindictive sides."

"I am not jealous," he argued.

"Vegeta, you are _totally_ the jealous type. You scared off the mailman because you thought he was too close while he handed me my mail."

"Proceed," he acquiesced, his cheeks slightly reddened.

"At their best, they are resourceful, constant, and enduring…" Bulma continued, "but at their worst, can be cold, distrustful and obsessive."

"I suppose these traits truly are definitive of me."

"They are passionate… and unrestrained in the bedroom…" she said, her eyes locking on to his as she gave him a suggestive grin.

"I suppose the number of bed frames we have destroyed in the past can attest to the 'unrestrained' part," he gave her an answering smirk.

"Also, they are…" at this, her grin turned serious, a soft smile touching her lips. "extremely protective, loyal, and faithful."

"But," she kept on saying, her heart leaping into her throat. "If they get too calm and comfortable in a relationship, they will find ways to stir up trouble."

He looked down at her hand on his chest at this, seemingly embarrassed to meet her eyes.

She knew what they were both thinking about: the battle with Buu, where Vegeta had turned to the dark side to find his old, evil self again, because he was uneasy with how he had grown fond of his life on earth and his family.

"Bulma," he breathed her name uncertainly. "I hope you know that I am… beyond that, now."

She smiled softly at him at that, putting a finger under his chin to push his head up so they were face to face. "Well, I can't say I blame you. I also read up on Leo's romantic compatibility with Scorpio, and it was exactly what happened to us. When we started, we didn't really know what to expect, and it wasn't easy because we are both stubborn-"

"You more than I."

"Blasphemy," she shot back. "But _anyway_. Now, I think we understand each other well enough and respect each other so we can deal with our doubts more easily."

Vegeta's lips quirked up on one corner, and it made her heart skip a beat, because that beautiful little movement was the tiny smile that he only ever showed her. The one full of uncertainty, and the affection he was still hesitant to show her.

His eyes suddenly shot down, and she realized that her top had ridden down enough in her movements that she was now blessing him with a very generous view of her chest.

His eyes narrowed, a mischievous grin touching his lips, as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, his eyes shining with lust.

"Well. Now that you know my birthday, don't you think that we should be making up for lost time?" he asked huskily.

"Lost time?"

"Yes," he hissed softly. "We have been together for nearly a decade. And while I have indulged you every year, I now choose to claim your debts in bulk."

She had an idea of where this was going. "Oh? And what debts are those?"

"I wish to claim my overdue 'birthday sex' sessions," he leered, his arms loosening around her as he began to slide sinuously down her body. "and I demand that we begin making up for the missed celebrations, right _now."_

He dipped down, and Bulma gasped in surprise when she felt his teeth clamp down none-too-gently on the side of her neck. His tongue immediately followed, soothing the playful bite, and she arched against him in delight when she felt his hands begin to explore, one of them sneakily reaching up to cup her breast through her clothing.

Vegeta seemed rather worked up, she could feel it in how his caresses were a touch too fast, a little too hard, but all too delightful. He dragged his strong hands down to her legs, catching the bottom of her gown. He pressed the material close to her skin as he began to pull it up over her head, his warm fingers stroking her skin as he undressed her.

When the gown was over her head and she was trying to free her arms, he quickly swooped down and captured her nipple into his hot mouth, and Bulma mewled softly as she felt him begin to suck, every thought in her head becoming muddled as the sensations brought chills up and down her body.

She struggled to free her arms from the gown, eager to touch him, to reciprocate the feelings he was quickly stirring up in her.

He reared up, but instead of releasing her from the restraining material, he smirked, grabbing onto the bunched up cloth and pulling, making a tight, makeshift cuff around her wrists. He leaned closer to her, his breaths fanning against her face, before he captured her lips in his, his tongue forcing its way past her lips as he tasted her, devoured her through her mouth.

"Vegeta," she whispered his name against his lips, her eyes closed as she focused on the feel of his power surrounding her, his large body covering her smaller form.

She felt him lift himself from her body and she instantly felt the cold air seep into her bones at the loss of his heat. She opened her eyes, watching in delight as her perfectly-formed husband kneeled beside her hips, his hungry eyes roving her form as he pushed his boxers off.

He was magnificent and he knew it, and thus had always been very proud of his physique. Even during their very first encounters, he had never shied away from showing off his body, and today was no different.

She both sensed and saw his smirk as she continued her very obvious admiration of his every dip and angle.

Those hard, chiseled muscles of his arms were absolutely to die for. Her eyes took in the luscious sight of his chest, seemingly etched from marble, then down to his firm abdominals that were so deliciously beautiful that she wanted to rub her cheeks across them and take a long lick.

He was quite an amazing eyeful, and not for the first time, Bulma sent a quick prayer up to kami to thank him for awarding her this morsel as her husband.

"See something you like, woman?" he joked, putting a hand on his hip, drawing her eyes to the delightful diagonal indentations leading down to his center.

"Oh _yes_ ," she purred, laying back on her arms in invitation, a similar challenge in her eyes as she saw him leer at _her_ unabashedly.

He cupped her cheek in his hand as he leaned down and met her lips with his once again, their tongues leisurely wrapping around each other, tasting each other, as his questing hands moved to hold her hips down against the mattress.

She felt him nudging her, and she let him move her until he had rolled her over so she was face down on the bed.

He settled his body over hers, his weight on his arms at their sides, as he buried his face into the nape of her neck, the tip of his nose nudging her skin through the strands of her short blue hair.

One of his hands moved to slide under her stomach, as he easily supported himself on one outstretched arm, his corded muscles not even straining under his weight.

His hand on her began to explore, teasing her, his forefinger drawing circles around her belly button as she sighed in bliss.

His lips were on her nape, leaving soft kisses on her skin, his hot breath just barely brushing her.

He lowered himself and began to grind his rapidly hardening erection against her buttocks, taunting her with the promise of pleasure.

She spread her legs beneath him, urging him to enter her, and she felt his hand on her mound move back to her stomach, pulling her up so she was on her knees and elbows before him.

The Saiyan reached up and grabbed a pillow, then another one, and she watched as he piled the fluffy linen underneath her so she was lying on her stomach on them, her legs bent at the waist behind her. Her arms were stretched out before her, bracing herself up, her hands tangled in the sheets.

She felt him stretching behind her, maneuvering his body so it looked like he was about to do a set of push-ups. His legs were straight behind him, his toes supporting his weight from behind as he straightened his arms and braced them on either side of him.

His face came close to hers, from behind, and she felt his lips kiss her jaw, then her cheek, and she turned her head sideways to face him, her lips hungrily meeting his once again in a passionate lip lock that left her breathless with need when he suddenly pulled away.

He nuzzled her, inhaling deeply, his nose tucked into her unruly hair, before his hot mouth moved and she felt his teeth lightly nip her ear.

"Open yourself to me, Bulma," he growled, and she spread her legs wide as he bore down on her hips, him vigorously grinding against her.

His position over her gave him a lot of control over their movements, and she heard him chuckle darkly in her ear as he simply held her hips down against her pillows with one hand while she mewled helplessly beneath him, calling out his name in desperation, imploring him to fill her like she needed him to.

"Vegeta please… I need you so bad," she whined, leaning her head back as she tried to look into his heated eyes.

She should have known that her cocky bastard of a husband, who could easily do hundreds of one-handed push-ups, could effortlessly hold this position just to aggravate her.

"Didn't you say earlier," he rasped against her, his hard chest draping across her back as he leaned over her, dominating her body, "that my sign is possessive… obsessive?"

What the hell was he doing, bringing that up _now?_

She nodded her answer, her chest heaving from frustration.

"Your sources are accurate, Bulma," he continued, his hips still rotating maddeningly against her posterior. "I truly am possessive. And I need you to appease me."

She groaned, "Please, Vegeta. Anything…"

"Tell me then," his arm on her hip traveled up to her chest, and she threw her head back with a hoarse shout as he roughly grabbed and squeezed her breast, his thumb pressing her nipple. "Who are you, and who do you belong to, woman?"

"Ah!" she cried.

"Answer me!" he demanded, his hand on her breast moving up to wrap his fingers around the base of her neck.

"Oh kami, Vegeta," she nearly cried when she felt him pull out, only to push in so shallowly, taunting her. Her hands twisted convulsively into their sheets as the way he had her positioned kept her from lifting either arm to touch him.

"Tell me… I _need_ to hear you say it," he growled, the vibrations traveling across his chest and straight into her core.

"I… I am Bulma… Your Bulma!" she keened, her eyes seeking his yet again, wanting to see his face as she said it. "I am yours, Vegeta! Only yours!"

"As I am yours," he rasped before he pulled his hips back and plunged himself into her.

His words registered in her head as he began to move frantically against her, and tears filled Bulma's eyes, her heart full to bursting with emotion as his words ran in circles around her head.

 _As I am yours._

 _As I am yours._

She cried out his name as she pushed back against him, reveling in the feel of his hips grinding and slamming against her as he filled her over and over, deeper and deeper.

She felt his hand move to cup her jaw, pulling her face up so he could smash his mouth against her lips in a heated kiss that sent jolts of electricity to run through her limbs.

She groaned loudly against his lips, and she watched as his eyes closed tightly as he stopped kissing her, only to pant harshly against her ear while his powerful body worked to push them both off the edge, to fall off that pinnacle of rhapsody.

The sound of her moans and groans competed with the loud slapping of their skin, the musky fog of desire surrounding them rising higher as they raced to the finish.

Suddenly, Vegeta cried out, his arm supporting him giving out as he fell against her, and Bulma felt his arms sneak down to her front, holding her against him as his breath rushed out of him in harsh pants.

He curled in around her form, and Bulma pushed her hips back against his own as she felt her release rise to the fore, the blinding pleasure taking over her body as she cried out his name.

Vegeta gasped, then stilled, and she felt the warmth of him fill her with liquid heat. He shuddered powerfully against her, unintelligible grunts and growls spilling from his lips, forcibly held back by his tightly gritted teeth.

Bulma smiled as she felt his weight lift from her back once he was through, lifting her up and gathering her in his powerful arms as he fell back heavily onto the bed. He lay on his back and she was draped over his chest, both panting loudly, and it felt like an eternity before either of them even had the strength to speak.

"So," he said, his voice still slightly breathless. "I shall still be collecting on those debts. But perhaps," he huffed out, "we can work on an installment basis."

His offbeat humor never failed to surprise her. Bulma nearly choked on an inhale as she laughed hard, her eyes tearing up from her glee.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," she finally answered, pulling herself closer to him and nuzzling his chest, wide smile still plastered on her face. "We have a ways to go until October. We should have plenty of time before your next birthday."

"Hnn," he answered, and she felt his lips fall onto her head, kissing her hair. "Yes. And I expect my celebrations to be timely, from here on out."

"Sure," she answered, eyes fluttering closed as sleep overtook her.

Now that she knew his birthday and sign, she can definitely promise that she was going to be _very_ prompt with the yearly birthday sex.

8-8-8-8-8

END

8-8-8-8-8

 **A/N 2:**

I did some reading on the zodiac sign of Scorpio, and I found that Vegeta is _totally_ a Scorpio.

I got Bulma's birthdate from the DB wikia.

Feedback will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
